A Falcon In A Storm
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: When Falcon and Thunder haven't seen one another for a while tension builds up. Thunder finds Falcon bathing and decides to try a few things, and winds up learning a few things as well. Now, why is Puma spying on them? SMUT warning and M/M/M you have been warned.


A/N: I was thinking about Thunder and Falcon and how I never exactly elaborated much on who Falcon really was. If you paid attention to him in 'Falling Hard' you noticed that Thunder brought him to the Guild not Maze, but any way no spoilers for the story eh? I decided while playing more of Fable; hey, why not go into Falcon's background a little? Well here's a combo of that plus Thunder having some fun with my poor rouge Hero. Have fun!

Warnings: Besides blood play, child abuse, mild to severe violence, bondage and swearing… not much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did… Well… We all know how that goes.

Story: Falcon In A Thunder Storm…

(Not set during any specific time, only after the fight at Hangman's Hill)

Thunder chuckled at the pale man walking out of the river drenched to the bone after taking a soak to rid himself of dirt and sweat. Falcon jumped not having noticed the larger man until then. They had been separated for several weeks as each had their own quests to do so Falcon had not expected him. Thunder gave Falcon a feral smile and motioned him closer but Falcon looked towards his things. Thunder growled low not a threat exactly but enough to elicit Falcon's full attention.

"Come here." Thunder growls smirking when he sees the visible shiver that runs through Falcon in response. Falcon feels a blush rise to his cheeks turning his pale eyes away hesitating for a short moment before looking back and meeting Thunder's darkened gaze. A jolt runs through Falcon and the soft blush deepens as he moves closer to the other Hero. Thunder leans back against the tree appraising Falcon's pale body with silent eyes, watching the ripple of tightly corded muscles running along Falcon's legs, arms and neck. Falcon finally got close enough for Thunder to reach out and pull the blushing Hero closer, but the dark skinned man only smirked and motioned the other even closer. Falcon's face took on an even darker shade of pink as he moved closer almost close enough to touch Thunder's chest with his own.

"Thunder, what are you planning?" Falcon asks still blushing with his head tilted in curiosity, Thunder chuckles and begins to circle his lover making sure to map out every curve and sharp angle on the pale man's form. Falcon watched Thunder and felt heat stir in him as he felt the soft brush of fingertips across his lower back. Looking over his shoulder Flacon gasps in surprise seeing Thunder toying with some rope, and wishes his already stirring erection hadn't jumped for joy at the thought of being tied up. Thunder runs one end of the rope up Falcon's spine smirking when the younger man whimpers and arcs slightly into the soft brush. Thunder decides to stop his teasing and pushes Falcon to the tree he'd been leaning on earlier after turning him around.

"Th-thunder!" Falcon stutters not having expected the reaction to be as spontaneous and swift as it was. Thunder put his hands on either side of Falcon's throat the rope slack between his palms, but that could easily change. Falcon felt his heart begin to race and the heat intensify, as he craned his neck back away from the rope. He felt slightly embarrassed by this turn of events, and the fact Thunder was still fully dressed in his gold colored armor.

"Thunder…" Falcon breaths his face warming further as Thunder pulls back chuckling as he looks over his handy work. Falcon gets an idea and flashes Thunder a seductive smile as he raises his hands above his head wrists crossed and neck bared, a sign of complete submission. Thunder's eyes widen and darken at once both in shock and lust. Thunder growls and quickly binds Falcon's wrists to the tree Falcon humming in pleasure as Thunder presses against him. It was Thunder's turn to smirk when he pulled away, seeing Falcon bound and at his complete mercy was just one of the many little fantasies he had pondered during his absence from Falcon's side, and by Avo it was a turn on.

"Falcon it has been far too long..." Thunder sighs as he pulled off his upper armor then slipped out of his leggings, smiling evilly as Falcon whimpered helplessly from the tree no doubt wanting to touch the reviled skin. Thunder had removed his gloves and boots earlier and so he was completely bare to Falcon's wide deceptively innocent eyes and enjoyed the hungry stare he received. Falcon tested the rope and when they didn't give he sighed knowing Thunder must have had it specially made to contain a Hero, specifically him.

Falcon growled looking up at the ropes, but when his gaze traveled back down he gasped as he noticed a gag in Thunder's hand as well as a spring green silk ribbon. Falcon made a noise somewhere between a high pitched wine and whimper. Thunder smirked walking over and knelling before the bound man. Falcon looked completely stunned, Thunder wouldn't surely? But in that next moment Falcon was gasping as Thunder did indeed begin sucking him off, and tied the silk ribbon firmly around the base of his cock which would keep him from cumming before the elder warrior. Falcon whimpered like a kicked dog when Thunder pulled back with a grin promising more torture for their lack of contact, sexual or otherwise.

"Thunder… Wha…" Falcon's voice drifted off as Thunder pulled his head to the side baring the now unblemished skin and sucking to leave a dark mark on the rogue's neck. Falcon just groaned and arched his back brushing their chest and arousals together, causing Thunder to growl and press more fully against Falcon, pinning the now panting youth to the tree. Thunder pulled back to examine the mark he left, deeming the mark dark enough he pulled away, much to Falcon's disappointment.

"My Falcon, I plan to make this reunion last." Thunder chuckled running a skilled hand over the pale man's skin loving the tremor that ran through the body under his control. Falcon moaned when the hand traveled lower and brushed his needy cock, blushing at the fact the noise he still found so shocking was coming from his own throat. Thunder chuckled and then his hand was gone. Falcon looked towards the other Hero only to see Thunder stroking himself, making Falcon's need rise. Thunder just chuckled and continued to pump his rod while letting out teasing groans that he saw made Falcon struggle against the binds edger to please or take what he needed, who was to say?

Falcon whimpered and fidgeted as Thunder stopped his ministrations only to run a hand over Falcon's pale thighs avoiding the most intimate of places. Falcon gasped for air and jerked in his binds grinding his teeth together in frustration as Thunder continued to ignore his needy groin that ached with almost painful pleasure. Thunder tisked looking at Falcon a tad bit disappointed the other hadn't started to beg.

"I won't." Falcon growled seeing the look in Thunder's eyes and knowing the other wanted him to beg. Not once had Falcon begged since the dark, early days of his childhood, and he'd never do so again. Thunder had tried to get him to several times but Thunder had caved when Falcon had stated he'd rather use his own hand, but with those effectively pinned to the tree… Falcon swallowed hard and pressed the back of his skull into the tree behind him wanting to be able to feel secure in the fact Thunder would never make him beg, but he had a dark feeling the man would find a way. He would never resort to violence to convince Thunder to do something intimate to him and the smug Hero knew it.

"And if I offered to remove this?" Thunder chuckles as he tugs at one end of the ribbon wrapped around Falcon's cock loving the sharp intake of breath that follows the action. Falcon pressed more of his body against the tree to help bite back the noise he would have made had he not bitten his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Falcon enjoyed a little rough play, but only a little and Thunder had provided the perfect amount to drive him insane. Whimpering when Thunder ran a feather light caress over his throbbing need, Falcon flushed and turned his face into his arm, trying to hide his blush.

"I'll gag you if you continue to hide that pretty flush of yours." Thunder hums idly while moving his hand lower teasing the tight ring of muscle that was Falcon's entrance. A wide eyed Falcon gasped at the feeling of thousands of nerve endings feeling like they had been electrified with sweet aphrodisiac. Falcon slipped his eyes closed his face flushing darker as Thunder's hand continued to tease his tight hole.

Falcon stopped hiding his blush as his breathing became slightly erratic and his head snapped side to side as he bit his tongue in a desperate attempt to hold back any noise that would encourage Thunder. Although his spread legs were probably doing that on their own, they were far enough to give Thunder access to him, but not far enough to strain his arms from the task of holding him up completely. Begging and pleading words flew through his mind, each worse than the last until Thunder pulled back and gave Falcon a small moment of reprieve.

"Thunder you are an absolute… I'm at a loss of what insult would fit this situation best." Falcon groaned after catching his breath to say what he needed to with out sounding out of breath and needy. Thunder grinned and then frowned noticing the red staining Falcon's teeth and tongue. Leaning forward he pressed a forceful kiss to Falcon's lips, when he tasted blood he growled, that was playing dirty. He decided maybe the gag would be a good idea after all, if he was gaged he wouldn't be able to bite himself, thanks to the metal bit.

"Open your mouth." Thunder growls as Falcon silently thanks Avo for small mercies and parts his lips for the gag. Thunder tied it so the thin leather wrapped around and tied behind Falcon's neck and the metal bit wrapped in thicker leather rested between Falcon's teeth, but the cloth that was attached to the bit worked as the gag piece. Testing if the gag worked Thunder pressed his palms to Falcon's hips and sent a short burst of electricity through him. Falcon's reaction was actually surprising, his eyes snapped closed as he threw his head back letting out a muffled scream of ecstasy and his body arced into Thunder's hands.

A smirk worked its way onto Thunder's lips as he moved his hands forward along Falcon's hips curling over the slim waist until his hands were groping the younger man's ass. Sending another jolt through Falcon earned him another muffled scream, and a heated body pressing against him as much as it's bound position allowed. Gasping around the gag Falcon's eyes opened looking shocked, his cheeks flushed an even darker shade with his embarrassment, and Thunder noted with immense satisfaction that even his ears were tainted a pale pink.

"Like this kind of pain do we? Well let's see how much you can handle, hmm?" Thunder chuckled as Flacon squirmed against the tree a muffled noise somewhere between a growl and a groan. Taking that as consent Thunder chuckled and concentrated as he moved one hand back to Falcon's front gently running his fingers over his lover's length while sending small weak jolts of energy through his fingers which in turn shot through Falcon's weeping need. Falcon reacted wonderfully, his eyes rolled back before he could close them, his mouth clenching around the gag bit in a silent snarl of need, but his body was tense as a whip.

Thunder chuckled darkly before he let his hand that had been curled around Falcon's ass to dip deeper to tease the tight pucker a little before sending a spike of energy over it. This got Falcon to spasm and let out another scream this time louder and longer as his body arced against the tree resembling the bows the man favored for a few moments before collapsing against the rough bark. Falcon was crying with the need to climax, his cock was throbbing hard enough he was surprised it hadn't fallen off yet, and Thunder's games weren't helping in the slightest.

"Ready to beg?" Thunder asks playfully sending more jolts through Falcon's cock and along his entrance. After Falcon's muffled cry and shaking had subsided and his breathing evened out he gave a half hearted glare and growled while shaking his head.

"That's a shame." Thunder purred darkly as he suddenly without warning slipped two finger's into Falcon's tight body earning a chocked gasp and Falcon spreading his legs yet again, trying to get into a less painful position. Feeling his fingers get slick Thunder felt a thrill of panic run through him, had he ripped his lover? But Falcon's breathy gasp and still stiff cock assured him the other wasn't hurt badly. Thunder hissed a curse, felling his finger coated in blood made his warrior half fill with battle born joy, but his other half twitch in alarm from actually hurting the younger man before him.

"Are you alright?" Thunder asks feeling about at the end of his teasing; seeing, hearing, and feeling Falcon's reactions excited him to no end. Falcon's shaky nod of assurance and hazed over eyes helped calm his fear and self anger. But his need was growing to a painful point. Growling low in his throat he gave in to the need and stopped his stimulations, to just focus on preparing his Falcon without causing him further harm.

"Do you want me?" A shaky nod then a chocked moan as Thunder speared the spot he'd been searching for. "Right now, hard and fast or after I've prepared you until you're silently crying for me to be buried in your sweet little ass?" Thunder chuckles as Falcon makes a strangled noise at the dirty whisper next to his ear. Not being able to answer properly Falcon just suffered as Thunder continued to torture him by denying him release, and stroking his sweet spot with each and every thrust of those talented fingers. Wiggling in a failing attempt to get Thunder to stop his teasing Falcon gave up and took ragged and deep breaths that seemed too loud in his sensitive ears.

"Need me? Or do you need this off?" Thunder chuckles as he finishes preparing Falcon as he tugged at one end of the ribbon wrapped around the painfully swollen cock. Falcon chocked on both his spit and his moan. Thunder took pity and undid the ribbon letting it fall to the ground as he wrapped his hand around Falcon and pumped him to a quick orgasm that had the dark haired beauty seeing white and letting out a distorted and muffled scream of the elder's name. Panting and shaking so much he was surprised his wrists weren't rubbed raw by the rope, Falcon leaned against the tree trying to see straight after his mind just got blown to bits.

"Are you alright?" Thunder was extremely worried about Falcon seeing as the other was hanging limply against the tree breathing in quick shallow pants. Falcon weakly raised his head and nodded, when his breathing evened Falcon squirmed and gave Thunder a dark look, it said all it needed to, he'd get back at the other Hero for all the teasing. Thunder chuckled and using Falcon's seed to gently trace patterns over Falcon's limp cock, which began stirring as Thunder played. Falcon let out a soft moan that was more a "Mph." Looking up Thunder smirked untying the gag and pulling it out of his lover's mouth.

"Will you untie the rope too?" Falcon asks hesitantly as Thunder walks to his bag to put the gag and ribbon away. Thunder chuckled and looked over his shoulder wondering if he should or shouldn't use the oil he'd brought with him. Deciding to treat Falcon since he'd already hurt him, in several ways, although they'd all been pleasurable to Falcon. Walking over he dipped his fingers in the oil running his fingers over Falcon's chest tracing the patterns he'd dreamed to put on the younger in ink.

"No." Thunder chuckled as the momentary pout was replaced by surprise then slight squirming. Thunder chuckled as Falcon tried twisting away making quite whimpering noises. His nerves were too worked up the simple warmth causing him too much stimulation. Thunder smirked and ran his hand over Falcon's still sensitive cock loving the choked moan and shiver that runs through the young Hero. The oil heated up when in contact with skin, but it wouldn't hurt, he'd made sure the oil did not heat to the point it would burn and smiled as Falcon arced into his touches gasping and moaning like he was still a little virgin.

"Thunder you still need…" Falcon trailed blushing and sending a pointed glace south then back up to Thunder's eyes. Thunder hummed and let his fingers slide south to play with Falcon's oddly hairless sack before going farther, teasing Falcon's abused hole getting Falcon to let out a soft helpless moan.

Puma, aka Chicken Chaser, sat watching his long time friend get tied up a tree then get cock blocked by a green ribbon. He watched fascinated as Thunder continued to torture Falcon. He hid in the tree cover near the clearing his friend had chosen to bathe in and pondered going and either helping Falcon get off, give Thunder tips, or join in period. Seeing Falcon get gaged was an experience since the man was mostly silent but during sex he was so vocal it was astounding, you'd think Falcon was a virgin, how he reacted to pain was also rather interesting and well a turn on. Considering the good looking Hero had had two years to do as he wished before Puma graduated and became a Hero and started dragging him along with him everywhere, there was no way Falcon was still remotely innocent.

When Falcon had finally been allowed release Puma was surprised to see just how long it took the purple eyed man to cool from his high. Falcon a virgin, what a thought! His attention returned to his friend and Thunder as Thunder began to once again play with Falcon. Thunder pulled back and finally removed the gag and then refused Falcon's request for him to remove the rope as well, which was probably a good idea. He watched intrigued as Falcon began twitching at Thunder's touch then moan. That was when he'd moved and snapped an underfoot twig. Thunder hadn't noticed but Falcon did.

"Who's there?" Falcon calls eyes snapping open filed with anxiety and looking at the spot Puma was perving from. He trusted Thunder but being cornered never appealed to him when anyone else was near. Puma waited a few moments until Thunder began shuffling around as if in search of him. Slowly standing he found himself with Thunder's sword pointed at his throat, Falcon still tied to the tree. Thunder's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl as Falcon's jaw dropped and his face blushed scarlet.

"P-puma!? What the hell! You bastard, how long have you been playing peeping tom!?" Falcon shouts struggling against his binds, withier to get at Puma or cover his groin no one could tell. Puma smirks and looks at his bound friend as an evil idea forms in his mind. Maybe he could get involved after all, he knew Falcon had deep feelings for Thunder it had been hard to miss, but he also had a feeling Falcon had at least a physical attraction for him. He'd caught the other Hero staring at him when he'd taken the bets to do certain quests naked; Falcon's eyes had hardly left his exposed chest that was littered with scars and tattoos. Then again since Falcon was forced to do the bets as well Puma's eyes hadn't strayed far either.

"Well, long enough to know you're a screamer. And you should watch your mouth; such foul language from a Hero of your stature is unbecoming." Puma scolds, smirking when Falcon's blushed deepened and was now coating his neck and the tips of his ears. Thunder grew even more agitated because he still hadn't gotten off and someone other than him had laid eyes on Falcon in the state he was in.

"Puma, why?" Falcon asks seeing Thunder was silently fuming and beginning to fear for his friend's safety. Puma shrugged and then looked Falcon over before looking Thunder over. Falcon struggled against his binds again and blushed as he saw Puma check him out.

"Well seeing two good looking men going at it was hard to look away from, that and watching you submit so shamelessly was kind of hot. What do you think Ghost?" Puma looked over his shoulder and Falcon tensed as a young man in Guild apprentice robes stood up. Falcon remembered this one; the Guild Master had told him the young man had a high amount of promise but little hope of ever leaving the Guild. Falcon had felt an immediate kinship to the boy as the same had once been said of him.

When he'd been an apprentice Falcon had had an adapt gift with magic. However, his magic was also chaotic which meant yes he could learn and use advanced spells for his age, but he couldn't quite control the magic. He'd killed an entire bandit camp within the blink of an eye and Thunder had witnessed it. Thunder had been sent to wipe them out only to watch as a young purple eyed child unleashed a storm of Devine Fury on them before collapsing to the ground. Thunder had then brought Falcon to the Guild where Puma around the same age waited with the Guild Master.

They'd been lead to different rooms and Falcon felt his gut twist when he'd been put with three others. Looking up at the Guild Master he'd began shaking and asked if he could just go with the gold warrior. The Guild Master had chuckled and told him he was safe here. Falcon had said yes, but had silently thought was _he_ safe? Falcon had avoided sleeping until he could no longer keep his eyes open, but even that had not kept his nightmares at bay, had the Guild Master not come back up to check on the strange new apprentice it would have been bad.

After waking up Falcon had broke down into tears and spilt his secret to the Guild Master after he had been lead away into the Chamber of Fate. The bandit camp had treated him cruelly constant beatings and foul treatment had befallen him, but he'd heard their whispers and knew it would get worse and they'd start treating him like the women around the camp. So he'd panicked and something snapped, the next thing he knew they were dead and all around him were flashes of blue energy.

Weaver had taken pity on him and agreed no one else would know and he'd separate him from the others on one condition. Falcon had to go into training for his magic the next day as well as well as find a name and he had to promise he'd work his hardest to control his magic. Falcon had cried and hugged the old magic user around the knees saying he would do what ever it took to repay this kindness.

The next few months consisted of Falcon training his magic until he was fit to collapse, but even then he'd shake his head and say it wasn't enough and pushed until he was a heap on the ground. More than once Falcon had been dragged in by older apprentices who chuckled and said he was even more stubborn than Whisper and Puma put together and those two weren't even training yet. It had taken a full three years of constant struggle and constant on the verge of breaking concentration on Falcon's part before finally he was able to control his magic from lashing out wildly.

Then Weaver had given him an oak bow, iron sword and black apprentice robes. Falcon was told he was to start his other training and be moved to the room shared by Whisper and Puma who were two other's just beginning their own training. It was then he'd found his name, it was literally the next day that he won it by practicing with his bow, it seemed magic was not his only gift. The older apprentice had said he had the eyes of a hawk and Falcon had grinned and shook his head before saying no, he had the patience, determination and speed of a Falcon. He'd gotten the highest archery score for all apprentices, even the older ones.

So he'd won his name and was no longer just the Guild Master's little shadow. After years of training he'd graduated at the age of fifteen three years before what a normal apprentice did. Thunder had been present as he had been the one to bring him to the Guild. The Guild Master's words had nearly made Falcon cry.

"You have shown more determination and struggled through many more challenges than most apprentices here, and yet you have proven even when it is in doubt a strong will and even stronger mind can do extraordinary things. I am pleased to give you your guild seal and say you have graduated the Guild. Well done… Hero." Weaver had a small smile on his lips as he handed the small seal to the stunned Falcon who had taken the seal gingerly as if afraid it might burn him, as if he was not worthy. Turning to walk out of the Guild for the first time in his life he was meet with a roaring crowed of apprentices, none louder than Puma and Whisper though, the apprentice that had just came in that day was waving a bit, that was the one Puma had called Ghost. That had been the happiest moment in his life, until Thunder had taken him as his lover.

Coming back to the present Falcon focused and saw Puma staring at him and a wicked grin on Thunder's lips as well as an intrigued look on the apprentices face or what you could see under the hood. Falcon knew he'd missed something and quickly tried to discern what, but failed.

"Wh… what's going on? Thunder?" Falcon was on the verge of panic as the others drew closer. Falcon's breathe quickened and he started struggling and his eyes snapped from one of the other Heroes to another in quick succession.

"Puma gave me an idea." Thunder hummed untying Falcon who rubbed his wrists to restore the circulation as Thunder explained what Puma had asked since Falcon had been day dreaming. Falcon was shocked to say the least.

"Wait," Falcon's eyes turned to Puma, "You want to… You want to… You're willing to enter a relationship with two other men? I don't understand…" Falcon was dumb struck and was surprised he was still hard and so was Thunder. Puma grinned and kissed him, Falcon at first was stunned but feeling Puma press against him drove all other thoughts out of his mind. Falcon felt Puma wrap his arms around his neck and knew he was giving him lead. Falcon's mind blanked for a moment but then he started going off what Thunder did for him, he wrapped his arms around Puma's waist and kissed back nipping gently at Puma's lower lip asking for entrance.

When Puma opened to him Falcon felt a rush of satisfaction and pleasure. Puma tasted unexpectedly sweet, but Falcon felt he could grow addicted to the flavor. After a few moments they pulled apart both needing air. Puma felt shocked, for someone who sounded like a virgin Falcon was a great kisser. Falcon was slightly stunned by how great Puma had been then began wondering who the other Hero had kissed.

"Who else have you been kissing?" Falcon asks Puma who just grins and rubs against Falcon who hisses in return. The feel of Puma's bright leather against his naked skin excited him. With a wicked grin Falcon's eyes flashed over to Thunder and then the rope. Thunder chuckled and before Puma could resist it was his turn to be pinned to the tree, arms tied above his head. Falcon gave an evil grin holding the upper part of Puma's armor in his hands with an evil smirk on his lips as the apprentice just sighed and said he'd be at the camp. The apprentice sat down by the rock that had Falcon's things laid next to it.

"Falcon you… Fairy." Puma chuckled as Falcon laid Puma's bright armor next to his dark armor which had been a gift from Thunder, then quickly went back to finish stripping the slightly younger Hero. Puma hummed as Falcon removed all but his gloves which were partially under the rope and would be difficult to remove without harming Puma. Thunder had not moved after tying Puma up only watched Falcon strip the blond man down to his gloves.

"So Falcon, you know what I do for you… Do that for Puma." Thunder chuckles his plan decidedly not said until he decided Falcon needed to know. By Avo the blush that graced Falcon's cheeks was a gorgeous sight. Falcon turned back to Puma uncertain of how he should treat the other so he decided if the other complained he'd just change what he was doing. Falcon kisses Puma gently like before as his hands went to work running over the lightly defined chest.

"Falcon come on I'm not glass." Puma snaps when Falcon pulls back. Falcon raises an eyebrow before deciding he'd listen to the request. His hands curled so his nails scraped Puma's chest and he nipped the side of the man's neck before his hands trailed lower slowly stroking the friend he'd lusted for, for so long. He knew the other was growing annoyed but didn't care as he let one hand sneak down to tease the other's entrance. Puma bucked wanting to be penetrated. Falcon saw this and went with what he saw easing in one finger so he didn't hurt the other Hero.

When Thunder was unable to resist further he began playing with Falcon nipping his shoulder and running hands over his exposed sides. Falcon jerked as the dark hands sent soft shocks through him and he pushed in another finger much to Puma's delight. Falcon realized Puma was enjoying himself and began indulging his darker side being rough enough that Puma enjoyed himself but no rougher than that.

"Thunder…" Falcon groans rubbing back against the Legend hoping he'd just fuck him already. Puma began squirming and Falcon knew what the other wanted although wasn't sure if he could give it. Pulling back his hands he rests them on Puma's hips, looking into the man's eyes to get permission. Puma nods and Falcon enters him slowly groaning at the sweet torture. Thunder grins looking Puma in the eye as he slams into Falcon who screams out in pleasure mixed pain and he bucks deeper into Puma who groans in approval.

"You hurt?" Thunder asks groaning at finally entering his young lover. Falcon mutters no shakily although he knows it's a lie, he just casts a healing spell that heals the three of them and Thunder chuckles as he decides if Falcon will play like that he'll just play along. Moving out until he almost slipped out he slammed back in at a brutal pace diving Falcon in and out of Puma as well, which had both young men screaming in ecstasy.

When Falcon thought he'd explode Thunder buried himself in him as he bit into his shoulder, getting the younger to jerk and climax which was all Thunder needed to finally get off. Falcon moved a hand from Puma's hip to his groin where he quickly pumped him to his own climax. Falcon moved back when Thunder pulled away going to the river to clean up. Falcon untied Puma and tried not to collapse when the slightly younger Hero leaned on him.

"The river is warm for the time of year, want to go clean up?" Falcon asks barely holding himself up let alone a taller and more muscled Hero as well. Puma nodded and they sluggishly moved into the water where Falcon practically died. He just lay on some semi-submerged rocks that slanted into the water keeping his lower body in the river while the rest of him dried from his initial dive into the water. Thunder suddenly appeared blocking the sun, Falcon cracked open an eye having been relaxing.

"Hn?" Falcon hummed wondering what the other man wanted now. Thunder just chuckled and wrapped his hands around his lover's pale hips gently tugging him out to deeper water, but not letting him stand, keeping him stable with his hands on his hips. Falcon held his shoulders and head above the water by placing his hand on the submerged edge of the rock he'd been relaxing on.

"What are you doing, Thunder?" Falcon asks having been trying to dry off at least his hair. Thunder smirks and chuckles as one hand slipped back and Falcon gasped as Thunders fingers teased him. His face flushed and he shot Thunder an incredulous look unable to see Thunder's need to go for a second time where it would be his third. Thunder only grinded and let a finger penetrate the still slightly lose Hero who groaned and bucked trying to get more.

"What can I say? We haven't seen each other in weeks and you were laying there looking like the perfect image of a waiting lover." Thunder chuckles as Falcon moans as his sweet spot gets brushed and he arcs up from the water his head lolling back to cover all of his hair and tickle his forehead with the water as he tried to breathe properly. Thunder watched in satisfaction as Falcon surrendered and let his head fall back and the jet black hair spread out like dark wings in the water. Falcon let out an embarrassing moan as Thunder added a second finger and started jabbing his prostate whenever he felt like it.

"Thunder, please quit playing with me." Falcon groaned and bucked trying to get more but failing, it was almost a beg and the closest Thunder would get to one. Thunder chuckled and removed his fingers and pressed at Falcon's core shivering as he entered the younger man. Falcon wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Thunder's waist pulling him closer.

"I'm not glass and we've already done this once, there's no need for the caution." Falcon gasped as Thunder brushed that special spot that got him shaking and moaning. Thunder saw the truth behind the younger's words but was still weary of harming him so instead of waiting he just started slow surprised by how true Falcon had been. The noises he drew from his slow and tender movements however kept him restrained Falcon was a shaking mess and he had no desire to see Falcon in any different way.

Thunder picked up his pace once the heat became too much and he started stroking Falcon's neglected member in time with his hard thrusts. When Falcon clenched around him in his climax Thunder gave a final thrust before emptying his load in his shaking lover. Falcon was surprised he managed to keep himself up after he came, the rush of bliss making him feel almost too hot, too weak. The sharp contrast of the flowing water around him worked in his favor and for a few moments was all the support he needed until Thunder guided them back so they could lounge on the semi-submerged rocks.

Falcon nuzzled Thunder's neck feeling contented and tired almost whishing they could just stay like this, with him curled next to the larger Hero, but they had to get up and get dressed then they pulled on their armor then they all headed up to the road then to the Guild. Only to get told they were now set on heading to the Graveyard so they could find a way into the prison. Both Puma and Falcon groaned and Ghost and Thunder were told they could partner up and do some other jobs.

"Well… This sucks." Falcon groaned, and gave Thunder a wanting look as he and Puma headed out. Thunder grumbled under his breath about how much this didn't suck, as him and Ghost headed out to take care of a minor quest in Knothole Glade.

A/N: Aww, poor Thunder got cock blocked by Weaver! XD Too bad he doesn't realize how long it will be.


End file.
